Two Steps Back, Three Steps Forward
by Kayla the kawaii gurl
Summary: Kagome was never one to dwell her on Ex's; they were the past and that's where they stayed. She also never mixed business with pleasure. So, what is she to do when the one she never got over many years ago pops up and wants her to help plan his wedding?
1. Chapter 1

**KTKG Says: **I do NOT own Inuyasha… Takahashi-san does.

**Chapter One**

"Blue? They weren't supposed to be blue, they were supposed to be _royal blue_."

"But… that's the same thing isn't it?"

"… Go home."

Shocked green eyes took in the obviously tired woman in front of her and suddenly she felt horrible for the anger that she had felt bubble up inside her seconds ago. "Are you sure Kagome? I'm really sorry for the mistake…"

Kagome Hirugashi, age twenty-three, sighed and ran a hand through her bangs tiredly before plastering a smile on her face as she turned her attention to the massive sea of tables before them. "Don't worry about it Ayame-chan, I'm… I'm sure I can fix it. I know you're tired too, you've been running around all day for me, not to mention I know you're worried about your exam tomorrow. Just go home for now and rest, study, do whatever you need to."

Ayame Ono, age twenty and Kagome's younger cousin, played nervously with the purple iris in her hair as she contemplated what the older woman was telling her and what she should actually do. She did have a HUGE accounting exam in the morning, but on the other hand, if she left now she would leave her cousin with a job that most likely wouldn't get done until at least two in the morning. She looked at the watch on her left hand; it was only nine o'clock which was late and not late at the same time. She sighed in frustration, still not having decided what she was going to do.

"Ayame-chan… go home already."

Fingers curled themselves in red hair as the younger girl bit her lip. Well, if her cousin was pushing her, then she guessed she better get moving. She didn't want to provoke her temper after all. "Okay Kagome, but I'm still really sorry about the color mix up." This time, the smile was genuine from the other woman. "Don't worry about it; I'll get everything sorted out. You better bring in an A tomorrow afternoon when I see you. Oh, don't forget your uniform and be here at five sharp!"

Ayame nodded in affirmation and waved good-bye as she ran to her car, relieved beyond belief that Kagome wasn't currently ripping her head off for her mistake. She knew how important this client was for her and the impression she had to make to keep her business with the reputation she currently had. Thankfully her cousin also valued education and knew the importance of exams.

Kagome let out an air of frustration as she watched her cousin started up her car and took off, wincing as the loud screeching noise known as her breaks accompanied by an unknown pop reached her ears. She really had to do something about that girl's mode of transportation if she was going to depend on her for help. Turning back to the task at hand she surveyed the work left to be done and allowed her shoulders to sag.

This was an absolute nightmare. Somehow she had to get the right colored table clothes tonight and have everything set and ready by nine in the morning so the client can come in and survey everything in case there are last minute changes that need to be made. The way things were going tonight she was sure there were going to be a ton of them. She felt bad for yelling at her cousin that way when she was trying to help, but she had been specific, and on top of that she was dealing with a VERY picky client whose gossip was condemning if you rubbed him the wrong way. Ugh, and it looked like she was more than likely going to be condemned.

A sudden vibration in her pocket brought her back to reality. Pulling her phone out she smiled at the picture that flashed across the screen before she answered it.

"Tell me something good please!"

"_Geez, whatever happened to saying hello?_"

Kagome laughed as her best friend and business partner feigned irritation at her not-so-friendly greeting. "Sorry Sango-chan, but I'm not really having a good day right now, or night for that matter. I'm trying to set up the tables for the SkillQuest corporation meeting but Ayame had grabbed the wrong shade of blue for the table cloths. Now I'm at a loss on how to get the right one so our color scheme isn't thrown off." There was a slight giggle from the other end and Kagome's eyebrows met in confusion. What was funny about everything falling apart?

"_Well, I have some good news for you then. I talked to one of the CEO's assistants today and she said that the head hancho has changed his mind on the color scheme. I'm currently on my way to you right now with the materials._"

Kagome let out what could only be considered a sigh of relief.

"_That's not all though. You won't believe who our next client is._"

Kagome's curiosity was sparked at the comment. Their next client? What was so special about their next client? She almost dropped everything in her hands when she heard Sango's next couple of words in shock.

"_It's Kikyo Kiyomizu the super model! Get this; she wants us to help plan her wedding to InuyashaTaisho._"

Damn, she could have sworn her heart stopped right then and there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha Taisho, age twenty five, dragged his heavy feet out of his car and up the various steps to his condo which unfortunately for him, was on the tenth floor.

This was just absolutely not his day. First off, the first four hours of his day consisted of his bastard of a brother droning on and on in that stupid monotone voice of his about how he needs a better assistant like his Rin, which prompted a fight since his response to that was 'she's doing a really good job because you're fucking her on the side.' Then, his assistant, who as it turns out actually _is_ worthless, spilled his coffee all over him as well as all the important documents for the new software program the company was planning to roll out. After that, his day seemed to go downhill as he attempted damage control. Tomorrow he will be talking to human resources for a replacement first thing in the morning.

Finally reaching the tenth floor by way of the stairs since the elevator was out of service; he was convinced that the gods were having some sort field day up there with him when he noticed that he had left him brief case that contained some more important documents back in his car. Contemplating for a minute he decided that if he had to go back down there he was more than likely going to commit murder and that was no good.

Mumbling curses under his breath he slid his key into the front door, swinging it open only to be met with a silent and presumably empty home.

"Kikyo? You here babe?"

Only his echo greeted him in return and his frown only deepened as he hit the light switch and noticed that his cell phone was sitting on the granite covered breakfast bar along with a note. Damn, he knew he had forgotten something today.

Sighing, he threw his coat down on the barstool next to him and glanced at his phone. Thrity-two missed calls, twelve voicemails, and fifty-one text messages. Yep, seemed like a normal day for him. Grumbling he set his phone down and peered at the note that had been sitting beside it.

_Inuyasha-_

_You left your phone. Again. You really have to stop doing that! Anyway, I found someone who might be able to help us plan our wedding. I heard that even though they are a small business, they're really good at what they do. I left their business card in your office by your computer. Take a look and let me know what you think. I'm out on a photo shoot right now and I'm not sure when I'll be home. I'll try calling if and when I get a chance. _

_Love you,_

_Kikyo_

Warily he set the piece of paper back down and maneuvered his way to the back of the condo where his office was, deleting voicemails and texts as he walked. Why hadn't she just called him to tell him that? Oh yeah, he didn't have his phone. However there was always his office… oh wait, he had fired his assistant today, hadn't he.

He flopped himself unceremoniously down into his large leather computer chair, absentmindedly fiddling with the mouse to wake his computer up with his right hand as he picked up the earlier mentioned business card. His eyes widened slightly as he read what it said.

_**Hirugashi & Nakamura**_

_**Event Planners**_

_**Meetings, Weddings, and all of the above!**_

Hirugashi? As in Kagome Hirugashi? He quickly turned to his computer and keyed in the information in a search engine. Yep, it was her alright. He smiled almost ruefully as he rose from his seat and made his way back into the kitchen, his stomach growling loudly to announce its need for attention. Well, that was a name he hasn't heard in what, ages? He allowed himself a chuckle as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer.

Well, looks like his life just got a little more interesting.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**KTKG says:** Well, here it is the first chapter. Let me know what you think, reviews are very much appreciated and are also the driving force behind more chapters. I can't really continue on without feedback, can I? Haha, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters in here also from the series. I am merely borrowing them to tell this wondrous story that popped in my head.

**Chapter Two**

Sango Nakamura wanted to punch something, hard.

Today was just not her day. First, three of her clients decided that they needed push their events to an earlier date, which managed to send her and Kagome into a frenzy trying to get everything order and re-order so they would arrive on time. Second, her car ended up breaking down on her thanks to the current heat wave Tokyo was experiencing and third, Kagome was giving her a lame excuse as to why she didn't want to accept their latest would-be client. A client, by the way, that could put their business on the map and then some, which would give her the money to buy her a new car if she wanted to do so.

Needless to say, Sango was pretty much righteous in her want and need to cause something damage.

Attempting to breathe in a calming breath, Sango set her third cup of coffee down on her desk and looked over at her partner with tired, irritated eyes. Oh, did she mention that she barely got any sleep last night as well?

"So, explain to me again WHY, oh _WHY_, we aren't going to at least consider taking on the wedding of Inuyasha and Kikyo?"

Kagome sighed in an irritated tone that mirrored Sango's mood and stopped shuffling her papers as she returned Sango's gaze. "There's just too much going on right now. Not to mention I personally don't think that we are ready for something as high profiled as that." Sango took a long sip of her coffee as she considered her next statement.

"Bullshit."

Kagome's head whipped in her direction but Sango ignored the glare thrown her way, instead taking another sip before continuing on. "Like I said bullshit. Weren't you the one hollering just last week about how well things are going so well around here that we're ready to take on bigger cases? Well, honey, this client is HUGE and there won't be anything as big or bigger for a while. So, personally, I think we're ready for it."

Silence filled the air as Kagome considered her statement and Sango couldn't help but smile as she watched Kagome's eyebrows meet in irritation. She knew she was right, and whatever reason she was really using to not do this event had been topped by Sango's reasoning. Sango mentally pat herself on the back; damn she was good.

"Okay, fine, we'll at least… see… what they're talking about." Sango was literally about to jump for joy, as something was finally going her way today, until Kagome's voice reached her ears yet again, "However, if they're demanding some pretty outrageous stuff, it's going to be a no-go."

Even with the ultimatum, Sango couldn't help but feeling lighter. Kagome would come to her senses eventually and see this as an amazing opportunity to get their name out there. "Okay, okay, we'll just have to see at the initial meeting today, won't we?" When her partner didn't respond right away, Sango turned to catch a smug smile on her face. "You mean _you'll_ just have to see at the meeting today. I'm not going."

Sango could have thrown her coffee mug at something. Honestly she could have.

"What? Why? Where are you going to be?"

"At another meeting for another possible event with SkillQuest, remember?" Sango's confused face was Kagome's only response. "I texted you about it this morning… didn't you get it?" Frantically, Sango searched herself and then her purse. A couple of seconds later she smacked her hand against her forehead, hard.

Sango's middle finger was the only response she gave to Kagome's snickers as she walked out of the office and to her car. As she climbed in and stuck her keys in the ignition, only one thought crossed her mind.

She needed a nap and needed a nap NOW.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A couple of hours later, Sango was well rested and sipping on her fifth cup of coffee for the day when she heard the office's main door open. Taking another quick sip she spun around from her file cabinet and almost chocked on the liquid when her eyes settled on the person currently walking through the door.

Standing at about an easy six feet tall, the man before her looked as if he belonged on the cover of an issue of GQ magazine. The suit he wore was of expensive taste and tailored to subtly show off his built frame underneath. His face was something that looked like it had been chiseled by Michelangelo himself, with long, silver colored hair that was tied back in a ponytail. All of that wasn't what managed to catch the ever prepared Sango off guard however. No, not the fact that there was basically a male model straight off the runway standing in front of her, but rather the fact that said man/model had the most peculiar amber-colored eyes that were… glaring around the room?

Swallowing what was left in her mouth, Sango scrambled to her feet as the identity of the person standing in front of her finally clicked in her head. Of course she'd imagine him on the cover of a GQ magazine, because in reality she'd actually already _seen_ him on one. Pushing her seat back in a hurry she bowed, finally catching his attention and attempted to make herself a bit more presentable in the process. Cursing silently as she smoothed some of the wrinkles in her skirt, vowing that today was the last day that she took a nap in her car.

"Taisho-san! Welcome!"

Frowning, stopped his scan of the space and returned the bow, the frown seeming to deepen as he straightened himself back out.

Silence enclosed on them and for once, Sango felt uncomfortable. Chalking it up to the fact that he was a big wig of sorts and that this could possibly be their big break, she tried to break the tension with small talk. "How was your trip here? I trust we were easy to find. Would you like to take a seat?" All she received in response was grunt as he remained standing and glanced at his watch.

After a while he plopped his brief case she hadn't noticed in his hand on the awaiting chair and clicked it open, pulling out a manila folder that looked as if it was an overflowing taco with all the paper stuffed inside it. Thinking he was just going to pull a couple of things out, Sango's eyes widened in surprise when he dropped the whole thing on her desk with the most disinterested expression she'd ever seen. "Um…"

"Kikyo's initial ideas for the wedding."

Sango's eyes darted up from the massive file on her desk to the man, Inuyasha, only to find his eyes roaming the office again. What the hell was he looking for? "I thought that there were two of you? Where's Kagome?" This caused her eyebrows to disappear into her bangs, and she was momentarily stuck. Was that the reason he'd been looking around the office since he walked through the door? Shaking herself out of her daze she began to shuffle some of the papers that escaped the folder on her desk as she answered finally, "she's at a meeting with another client. Did you want to wait for her as well as your fiancé?"

Inuyasha only deepened his frown as the woman's words faded in his ears. He looked down at his watch yet again and sighed in what could only be frustration. Not only was he insanely busy at work because they still haven't managed to find him a replacement assistant, but Kikyo had called while he was on his way here to say she wouldn't make it because her own meeting was running late. So here he was, with her folder of demands, er, _suggestions_, and to top it all off he was disappointed with the fact that _she_ wasn't here, which irritated him even further because he wasn't quite sure why that was.

Leveling his gaze with the woman in front of him, he tried to ease her confusion by plastering a smirk on his face that normally works with some of his clients. "Sure. Kikyo's busy right now and it seems like your other half is as well. I've got to get back to work myself. Maybe we can try this again sometime next week then?"

Sango could only nod as he gathered his brief case back together and made his way to the exit without so much as an goodbye. Once he was gone and around the corner, Sango dropped herself down into her chair, staring at what had been dropped off on her desk for a couple of seconds before digging in her purse for her cell.

She was definitely going to need an alcoholic beverage before the night was over.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome frowned at the text massage that stared back at her from her phone's screen.

**We have a bridezilla on our hands. We seriously need to take a whole day off to go through all of her 'suggestions'.**

Her fingers hovered above the screen, ready to type back a nasty response that would be the equivalent of 'no' when another message appeared beneath the first one.

**Oh, btw, he asked about you. He wanted to wait until you were available to be at the meeting too. **

Growling, Kagome locked her phone and shoved it back into her bag. That was NOT what she was hoping to hear! Ignoring some of the looks she was getting from her train mates beside and across from her, she crossed her arms and trained her line of sight out the window. She was determined not to think about the situation for the remainder of her ride, however a second later her mind was wandering to the meeting she had just come from and the person that was responsible for everything.

Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Her meeting with his assistant went beautifully as was usual. That was, until Rin mentioned her and Sango doing Inuyasha's …event.

Inuyasha Taisho.

That was a name and face that has crossed her mind more than she liked to admit as of late and she honestly hated it. She especially hated the way her heart seemed to do something stupid like skip a beat at the mere thought or sound of his name. It didn't help that Sango had been saying it all week over and over again around the office. "Damn you Sesshoumaru…"

She couldn't really be mad at the man, but then again yes she could. If it weren't for the older Taisho, she wouldn't be in the current predicament she was. But then again, on the other hand, if it weren't for him she and Sango wouldn't even be in business. Fuming over her last thought, Kagome made her mind up as she exited the train that she would help Inuyasha with this… event… of his.

Ugh! How was she supposed to help plan this thing if she couldn't even say what it was to herself, let alone out loud? She should have been over what happened, it was years ago, and she hasn't seen him since! All of that seemed to have gone out the window with his sudden reappearance into her life. She should have expected this though, seeing as she was doing a majority of her business with his older brother whom is also his business partner.

Calming herself so that she was no longer stomping down the streets like she was doing a Godzilla impression, Kagome plastered a smile on her face as she entered her office. A smile that quickly turned itself upside down when she noticed the stack of paper that Sango was going through at her desk. "What the hell is that?"

Sango looked up from whatever number cup of coffee that she was having and smiled widely. "Why _Kagome_ welcome back!" Ignoring her friend's greeting she pointed her finger in response and repeated her earlier inquiry. "What. The. Hell. Is. That?"

Sango looked back down and then back up to Kagome, the smile never leaving her face. "Why, it's our newest client's _suggestions_ that I had texted you about. A text message you never replied to by the way." Kagome winced at the shot but shrugged her shoulders. She was mad earlier, and that hasn't really changed, especially now that she saw what they were possibly dealing with. Time to make a decision.

"We're not doing it."

Exasperated, Sango closed the file shut and leaned back in her chair. "And why not? We haven't even looked through everything yet nor had a real meeting with them." Kagome sat down in the chair that Sango had offered to Inuyasha earlier and glared daggers at the offending papers. "I don't need to look through that thing to know that it's too big of an order. We don't have the connections or resources to possibly pull that off."

Anything Sango was about to say was cut off as their front door opened yet again and about five people walked through. At the lead was a tall woman that looked vaguely familiar to both Sango and Kagome; however her sunglasses hid a majority of her face from them. "Is this the office of the event planners Hirugashi and Nakamura?" Both women nodded in response as the woman and her entourage moved further into their main room. When she removed her glasses, both women were stunned into silence for different reasons.

Kikyo Kiyomizu was standing in their office.

Sango was star struck while Kagome, well, Kagome was speechless because of what she was seeing. A shiver ran down her spine and for good reason; it was like looking in a mirror and seeing a taller, skinnier version of herself when she looked at the woman before her.

"Can we help you?"

Thank Kami Sango was able to recover first.

"Oh, I'm Kikyo, Inuyasha Taisho's future wife. I was just stopping by to make sure he dropped off something from me." Glancing down at the desk in between the two women a smile made its way across Kikyo's face. It was easy to see now why she was in the profession she was. "Ah, good! And it looks like you've already started looking it over! Well, I've got to run!"

Before Kagome or Sango could say anything she was already turned around and heading for the door, half of her staff in front of her and half behind. Before she was completely out of the door, she stopped and turned to the two, a smirk that rubbed the two the wrong way present on her face. "We'll meet up again sometime next week. Remember, if you do a good job with this, you'll stay in business!" With that, Kikyo and her remaining entourage filed out of the door and around the corner, the door closing softly with their departure.

As soon as they were gone, Sango's mouth went to work. "'You'll stay in business'? What the hell does that mean? Who does she think she is?" Turning to her friend her words died in her throat when she caught Kagome's expression. There, besides the obvious pissed off and irritation written all over her features was another emotion burning brightly in her eyes. An emotion that Sango had to admit she was glad to see.

Determination.

"She thinks she's Inuyasha Taisho's future wife. We'll do that stupid wedding, if it's the last thing this business does! Come on Sango, let's get us some booze and then start in on those so-called suggestions on your desk."

Sango couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face and she and her best friend made their way to her car. Booze, possibly food, and Kagome finally agreeing to do this wedding? With this in mind, it was safe to say that Sango's bad day ended up being very good in the end.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

KTKG Says: Thank you for reading. I apologize if there is any spelling or grammar issues. It's pretty late and I just wanted to post this as it's been sitting here for a while. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
